Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to sharing electronic messages and media content over social networks, and more particularly, to a unified system and method for sharing content throughout multiple disparate social networks.
With the advent of email, distribution of electronic information to large groups of users became a common occurrence in both the professional and personal sectors. Social networking has changed the way users share electronic information and media content. A social network is defined as a web service that enables a user to interact with other users that are trusted. These social networks, in addition to allowing users to communicate with one another, also allow users to upload media content to the social network server where users from the same social network may view and access the media content. Because each social network has developed distinct sharing protocols and user profile directories, the variety of protocols for storing and distributing electronic information and media content are as numerous as the social networks that utilize them.